


Camera Shy

by sarumane



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumane/pseuds/sarumane
Summary: Link and Ravio go on a hike.
Relationships: Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Camera Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you leo_minor for proofreading.

Ravio isn't a photographer by any means. He knows a good view when he sees one, though. 

"Over here!" 

He lowers his phone down, turning his head to see Link grinning just ahead of him, waving him over. Ravio stares. He makes a similar expression before jogging over to Link's side. 

"What's up?" 

"If we continue hiking up the trail, we'll have a better view." 

Ravio nods, legs already feeling sore as he walks. And no, he's not slow, he's just a bit winded, he tells Link. A water bottle is handed to him and after wiping his mouth dry with the bottom of his shirt, he drags Link back by his wrist. 

"Sunscreen," he tells him and Link tries to wiggle out of his hold. 

"I already put some on!" 

There's already a dollop on Ravio's palm and soon, it's smeared all over Link's face.

"Yeah? Well, it's been a while," Ravio says, running his hands down the Link's neck and across his collar bones, trying to get at the skin that's not covered by his slightly damp shirt. "You're already turning red here." 

Link doesn't wait for him to finish and snatches the bottle from Ravio.

"Your turn." 

Once Link's hands leave his face, Ravio wipes away the sweat on his forehead. As soon as they get home, he'll be the first one in the shower for sure. Link takes Ravio's hand in his, quite literally, dragging him along. The sunlight streams through the leaves of the trees and occasionally, Ravio cranes his neck to take in the view. 

Stumbling, he climbs the slope after Link. Catching his breath, Ravio sees Link parting his lips in awe as he rests his hands on the railing. Any noises that Link might be making is deafened by the dull roar of a waterfall. Luckily, so will the shutter of Ravio's camera. 

But Link suddenly turns around. He shuffles out of his view, apologetic. "Was I in the way?" 

"No, no, you're fine. You can stay and keep doing what you're doing." 

After giving him an unsure glance, Link eventually turns his back on Ravio to admire the view, unaware of his own admirer. Ravio focuses his camera once again. While he's there, crouching on the ground, Ravio takes a couple of more pictures of their surroundings. When he rises, his knees crack loudly. Ravio groans, rubbing at them. 

"You wanna head back home?" 

Ravio wants to say yes. Once he gets clean, he can take a well deserved nap. He pushes that thought away. Besides, Ravio doesn't need his pictures to tell that Link is enjoying himself here. 

"I'll just sit on the bench over there," Ravio says, pointing.

Ravio sits and lets his eyes slip shut. Sleeping here isn't part of the plan, he tells himself. He'd rather be in their soft bed. Each time Ravio opens his eyes, he sees Link in a different spot, sometimes with his back turned to him. There's one time that Ravio thinks he sees Link in front of him with a smile, barely concealed. He wants to capture more moments like that. 

When Ravio wakes up, he feels something on top of his head. His face feels less hot. He reaches to touch the brim of Link's ball cap with confusion. 

"Sleepy much? You'll burn out here." Link teases. "Let's go home already." 

"You sure? We can stay out a little longer." 

Link shakes his head. "Let's hit the road before it gets too dark." He grabs Ravio's hand, tugging him to his feet. "Besides, there's this restaurant I wanna check out along the way!" 

  
  
  
  


"We have too many leftovers." Ravio takes one last look inside the fridge before shutting the door close. 

"We'll get to them." 

Ravio turns around to face Link, sprawled out on the couch. His hair is stuck against his sweaty forehead. 

"Eventually," Link quickly adds on. 

"Eventually, my foot! Go take a shower before you stink up the living room." 

"Says you." 

Ravio makes his way around the counter, keeping his eyes on Link. He doesn't even make it halfway to Link before the blond gets up from the couch, heading down the hallway. Left by himself, Ravio goes back to sit on a stool in the kitchen. While waiting, he looks at his gallery. He goes through all of the photos, choosing to get rid of blurry ones. By the time he's done, he feels lips pressing against his cheek. 

"You take any good ones?" 

Ravio's thumb scrolls through, showing off all of the ones he's taken today. "I guess you could say that." 

Link gives him a gentle shove. "You're not even in any of them!" He leans in closer against Ravio's back. "Alright," Link reaches out and taps on a very unflattering photo of himself about to sneeze. "What the hell is this?" 

Ravio shrugs, looking at Link's scrunched up face on the screen. He zooms in even further. "I thought it was funny." 

Link laughs in his ear. For once, Ravio doesn't like the sound of it. 

"Oh, you got jokes, funny man? So do I." 

Link reaches for his pocket and just like Ravio, he has his own gallery. Some are blurry and unflattering in their own right. Ravio sees himself looking up at the trees, dark hair shining in the sun. Then he swipes right to see himself sitting on the bench, mouth open and eyes covered by Link's cap. Ravio's certain he was snoring loudly at the time. 

"Delete them, get rid of them!" Ravio cries, almost falling off the stool to grapple the phone. 

Link quickly runs around, the table being the only thing separating him from his frantic lover. He holds the phone up, still displaying a drooling Ravio on the bench. With a wiggle of his hand, he grins wildly. "I'll get rid of mine if you get rid of yours." 

Ravio's got half a mind to climb over the table. Too tired and embarrassed to do anymore climbing, he instead slaps both of his palms flat against the surface, frowning slightly. "This isn't fair. Just delete them already!" 

"Oh no, this is plenty fair," Link smiles across from him. "But, I do have an offer." 

"... Which is?" he looks at Link's face with a grimace. 

"We take one together." 

Ravio shakes his head. "Absolutely not!" 

Years of experience tells Ravio to look away from Link. It tells him to ignore his tugging and prodding. But it's inevitable that Ravio gives in and when he does, he tells himself that he'll do better next time. 

"Hey, Rav, look at me." 

He'll do better next time, for sure. 

"... Ravio?" 

And Link is staring back at him with those pretty blue eyes. 

"One," Ravio holds up a finger. "I'll let you take one and that's it, mister! Got it?" 

Link slings an arm around Ravio's neck, almost pulling him over the table as he drags him closer. It's only for the briefest of moments so Ravio ignores how he has to stretch slightly in order to be in the frame. 

"Alright, are you happy now?" 

"Very." 

And Link looks so sincere that Ravio thinks that maybe he wouldn't mind this, even with his camera shyness. 


End file.
